Como Se Fosse A Primeira Vez
by Camila Bianchini
Summary: Após a Batalha de Hogwarts, Harry e Gina voltaram a namorar. Mas será que os dois poderam viver em paz sem ninguém atrapalhando? E Rony e Hermione, que agora namoram, será que vão poder ficar em paz, sem ter alguém querendo interferir?
1. Voldemort estava morto

Harry sabia que era estranho pensar que nunca mais teria aqueles pesadelos horríveis com Voldemort, nunca mais teria que aguentar a dor de sua cicatriz e que não precisava mais se preocupar com alguém querendo te matar a qualquer instante. Mas ele sabia também, que aquilo era o começo de uma nova vida. O começo de uma nova vida em Hogwarts, que fora reconstruída; além de estar ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos e Gina, o amor de sua vida.

- "Harry, você não vai tomar café?" – perguntou seu melhor amigo Rony.

- "Pode ir... Sei que Hermione deve estar esperando. Vou mais tarde."

- "Hehe... Ok, nós vemos no Salão Principal."

Rony saiu, deixando Harry sozinho, deitado em sua cama. Ele se sentia bem, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um vazio dentro dele. Sabia que todas as pessoas que perdera fora por causa dele. Harry se sentia culpado por não poder trazer Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore, Olho-Tonto, Edwiges, seus pais... Até mesmo Snape, a qual ele tanto odiava, - depois que descobrira seu passado - sentia falta de sua rigidez e exigência. Mas ele sabia que tinha que viver o agora, o presente. Harry tentou esquecer o que estava pensando e logo, se apressou para tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal.

Ao chegar lá, percebera que todos olhavam para ele. Mas não era um olhar de desprezo, mas e sim de admiração. Ele ficara maravilhado com aquilo, pois fazia muito tempo que não o encaravam daquele jeito. Logo acordando desse 'sonho', ele dirigiu-se a mesa da grifinória, procurando Rony, Hermione e Gina. Chegando na mesa, Hermione levantara e abraçou-o muito forte. Ele retribuiu seu abraço e percebera que ela estava chorando. Um momento depois, perguntou:

- "Porque tá chorando, Mione?"

- "Porque ver você aqui... Vivo... Depois daquela batalha inesquecível... É emocionante. Eu te amo muito, você é como se fosse um irmão pra mim... Vem cá, me dá mais um abraço!"

Fiquei comovido com essas palavras e abracei-a mais forte ainda e disse, bem baixinho:

- "Eu amo você demais minha irmã."

Depois disso, sentei ao lado de Gina e ela, do de Rony.

- "E eu, não ganho abraço?" – perguntou Rony, enciumado.

- "Se quiser, até mais que isso."

Ela o deu um selinho. Depois disso, Harry reparou apenas na pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Não havia reparado o quanto ela estava linda. Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra até o fim do café da manhã, até que Gina decidiu tomar partido:

- "Quer dar uma volta comigo pelo jardim?"

- "Claro."


	2. Um jardim e uma flor

Harry sabia que era estranho pensar que nunca mais teria aqueles pesadelos horríveis com Voldemort, nunca mais teria que aguentar a dor de sua cicatriz e que não precisava mais se preocupar com alguém querendo te matar a qualquer instante. Mas ele sabia também, que aquilo era o começo de uma nova vida. O começo de uma nova vida em Hogwarts, que fora reconstruída; além de estar ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos e Gina, o amor de sua vida.

- "Harry, você não vai tomar café?" – perguntou seu melhor amigo Rony.

- "Pode ir... Sei que Hermione deve estar esperando. Vou mais tarde."

- "Hehe... Ok, nós vemos no Salão Principal."

Rony saiu, deixando Harry sozinho, deitado em sua cama. Ele se sentia bem, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um vazio dentro dele. Sabia que todas as pessoas que perdera fora por causa dele. Harry se sentia culpado por não poder trazer Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore, Olho-Tonto, Edwiges, seus pais... Até mesmo Snape, a qual ele tanto odiava, - depois que descobrira seu passado - sentia falta de sua rigidez e exigência. Mas ele sabia que tinha que viver o agora, o presente. Harry tentou esquecer o que estava pensando e logo, se apressou para tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal.

Ao chegar lá, percebera que todos olhavam para ele. Mas não era um olhar de desprezo, mas e sim de admiração. Ele ficara maravilhado com aquilo, pois fazia muito tempo que não o encaravam daquele jeito. Logo acordando desse 'sonho', ele dirigiu-se a mesa da grifinória, procurando Rony, Hermione e Gina. Chegando na mesa, Hermione levantara e abraçou-o muito forte. Ele retribuiu seu abraço e percebera que ela estava chorando. Um momento depois, perguntou:

- "Porque tá chorando, Mione?"

- "Porque ver você aqui... Vivo... Depois daquela batalha inesquecível... É emocionante. Eu te amo muito, você é como se fosse um irmão pra mim... Vem cá, me dá mais um abraço!"

Fiquei comovido com essas palavras e abracei-a mais forte ainda e disse, bem baixinho:

- "Eu amo você demais minha irmã."

Depois disso, sentei ao lado de Gina e ela, do de Rony.

- "E eu, não ganho abraço?" – perguntou Rony, enciumado.

- "Se quiser, até mais que isso."

Ela o deu um selinho. Depois disso, Harry reparou apenas na pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Não havia reparado o quanto ela estava linda. Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra até o fim do café da manhã, até que Gina decidiu tomar partido:

- "Quer dar uma volta comigo pelo jardim?"

- "Claro."


End file.
